Harry Potter and the Brewing Storm
by LarcolTydol
Summary: The darkness is growing over the wizarding world. Voldie's gaining followers and allies. Will Harry be able to withstand the pressures of his world and still try to be a 'normal' kid? Staying true to OotP, if you haven't read it yet, why are you readin
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer - I'm only planning on doing this once. You all know the drill, the universe is JKR's this is merely an imaginative 'what if' from me.  
  
Oh, since I've already had a couple reviews, one of which saying that she will be looking for daily updates, I guess I should give everyone fair warning. I'm definitely planning on this going over 100,000 words or at least close to it. However, there is no way I'll be able to keep up with daily updates. Between a full time job and working on my Masters degree, I'm hoping to keep to a chapter a week. Most of the chapters I have in mind so far will be a bit longer than the first one.  
  
My thanks to the reviewers thus far, sorry to disappoint though so far just updating the first page to see if I can make it look a bit better. Chapter 2 might be ready tonight though. 


	2. 1 Return to Privet Drive

            The trip home from King's Cross went by surprisingly quietly for Harry.  He had been so happy when he saw his friends stand up for him that he didn't really hear his uncle Vernon complaining about them. 'Just who do they think they are threatening passersby in a train station!  Why, if I weren't such an understanding person, I'd have called the police on them.  Then we'd see how they would react to having me expose their nasty, dirty secrets.'

            Next to his uncle sat his Aunt Petunia who looked to be torn between shock from listening to her husband's tirade and fear from the scene they had just witnessed at King's Cross.  When Harry's family had picked him up at the train, there was an unexpected meeting there.  Not only was Mr. Weasley there, but also so were Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, and Tonks.    Mr. Weasley was the father of two of Harry's closest friends.  Moody, Lupin, and Tonks are members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group dedicated to defeating Lord Voldomort.  The trio was part of the rescue force that had saved Harry and his companions a few weeks before in the Ministry of Magic building.  They were also definitely anything but what the Dursleys would call 'normal'.  Remus Lupin, was probably the more normal of the lot, though his appearance with old threadbare clothes was assuredly below the Dursley's sense of propriety. Tonks, the youngest of the trio, looked positively like one of those delinquents who listen to that rock music with her bubble gum hair and jeans/t-shirt combination.  However, it was old, eccentric, and well moody Moody who took the cake.  Alastor Moody is a few inches taller than Harry's Uncle Vernon and has an air about him that just makes you know he's dangerous.  The real shock for Uncle Vernon was the presence of his wooden leg, and the magical eye that had never stopped spinning around keeping watch for a potential interruption.  In the back seat with Harry was his cousin Dudley.  Dudley is a large boy for his age having actually surpassed 300 pounds this past year.

            The image of his uncle backing away from Moody and tripping over his truck couldn't keep Harry in his euphoria for long though.  All the way home he replayed it in his mind, and for the twentieth time he stifled a chuckle.  'It's too bad you couldn't have been here to see that, Sirius' he thought to himself.  The thought of Sirius Black and himself laughing the hours away over the reaction the Dursleys had to his new friends snapped his sense of peace and happiness.   What many people in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds don't know is Sirius Black had died in that fight in the Ministry of Magic basement.

            This event has scarred Harry worse than many would ever realize.  Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and the closest thing to a family he had.  The two of them were quite close even though Sirius had been on the run from the Ministry of Magic.  Voldemort and Kreacher, Sirius' house elf, had tricked Harry into thinking that Sirius had been in danger.  Harry still blames himself over Sirius' death.

Ever since that fight in the basement, the rest of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry's close friends who were not yet members had been going out of their way to make him feel safe and loved.  This so far has not worked out as well as they had planned.  Harry has been sinking slowly into a deep depression due to the feelings of responsibility and guilt he's been plagued with since then.

The rest of the journey to 4 Privet Drive went by without incident.  After they arrived, Harry rushed to bring his trunk upstairs and closed the door behind him.  Harry leaned against the door for a moment and slowly slid down to the floor.  He's here, back at his aunt and uncle's house.  It is hard for him to imagine what his life is going to be life without Sirius.  Sirius, the godfather he had only known about for three years.  The godfather he never really started getting to know until this past year.  Sirius, the man who had grown up with his father and provided some of the few glimpses into Harry's past.  There's so much Harry still wanted to ask, so much he still needed to know.

Harry unpacked just the bare essentials from his trunk, some clothes, parchment, ink, quills, and a couple books.  He did not want to unpack everything in case he had to leave in a hurry, which judging from the past years seemed very likely.  He sat down at his desk and decided to write a quick note.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_I've arrived safely to my aunt and uncle's house.  So far everything is fine, they haven't even padlocked Hedwig yet.  They must still be in shock from the confrontation outside Platform 9 ¾.  _

I'd like to thank you, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks for standing up for me like that.  I would write them each their own letters, but I am not sure how long they were going to stay in London.  Please let them know that it really meant a lot to me to know that they cared that much.

_I know I'm supposed to be important to the wizarding world, but it always felt like I was a burden to be kept safe, not necessarily someone to be cared for.  I don't mean to include you and your family in that though.  You've all always been so caring about me that I'd really like to make sure you knew that I appreciate it._

_            It seems yours is the only family I have left.  It seems like all those who take the effort to care about me end up dead.  I hope you and your family end up with more luck than the others did._

_            Harry_

_            P.S. I can't wait for Dumbledore to let me leave here so I can be with my family again, if you'll have me.  I wouldn't want to put your family in danger though, so maybe this is for the best._

            After rolling up and securing the parchment to Hedwig's leg, Harry opened the window and let her loose.

            Satisfied that everything is as settled as it can be, Harry slowly drifted off to sleep.

**********************************************************************************************************

            The next morning Harry woke up much later than usual, at least later than is usual for being at the Dursley's.              Harry reached for his glasses and got dressed.  As he finished getting dressed, he saw a flutter of white outside his window.  Hedwig had returned.  Harry reached over and retrieved the parchment from her leg and fed her an Owl Treat.  Hedwig nipped his finger gently and flew over to her cage.  It turned out that there was more than one letter in the bundle Hedwig brought back.

_            Harry,_

_            First off, I'd like to say that I feel like I'm speaking for all those who truly know you and care about you when I say that you are anything but a burden.  It is not a burden to care for any child, much less a child who has gone through what you have in your life thus far.  Molly and I realize with each year and each adventure you have that you are becoming more and more a young man instead of a child, but you should enjoy what childhood you have left while you can._

_On a related note, I'm glad to see that those relatives of yours finally started to treat you decent, even if not well.  I'd like you to know that I'm sorry that I did not work up the nerve to do that earlier.  You would have had a much better time there if I had I fear._

_            Keep an eye out for one of those who were there yesterday.  There are some plans being put into effect for you that I cannot put in writing in case Hedwig is intercepted.  Don't worry; I have a feeling that you'll like it._

_            As far as coming to stay, I will try to see how soon that can happen. You might change your mind after you hear about the plan though.  Let Molly or myself know either way though, you'll always be welcome._

_            Stay safe,_

_            Arthur Weasley_

_P.S. Molly and some of the kids had letters ready for you this morning, so I am enclosing them._

            Harry smiled slightly to himself in anticipation of the other letters in his hand.  He searched through quickly to find one from his best friend Ron.

_            Harry,_

_            Dad told us all about your letter from last night.  I'm glad those Muggles finally decided to give you a break.  I have a feeling the look old 'Mad-Eye' gave them had a bit of an effect on you as well though.  I definitely would not want to get on his bad side._

_            Hopefully, Mum and Dad will be able to convince Dumbledore to let you come stay with us soon.  The summer always seems to be more fun with you around._

_            I have so much to tell you once you get here.  I hope to see you soon._

_            Ron_

            Harry sat still on his bed for a minute wondering what Ron could possibly have to tell him that his father wouldn't have known, yet couldn't be trusted to Hedwig.  After a few minutes of thought, he moved over to the last letter in the envelope.

_            Dear Harry,_

_            I'm surprised you've not learned by now that Arthur and I consider you and Hermione as much a member of our family as our own children.  Of course we want to keep you safe, but not because of You-Know-Who, but because we care about you.  Harry Potter.  Not because of your scar or your Quidditch skills or anything else, but because you're you.  _

_            I remember the first time I had ever seen you.  You were such a polite young man.  Imagine my surprise when I get a letter from my youngest son telling me about the new friend he made.  We received letter after letter explaining the 'adventures' the three of you got into.  He never referred to you as anything other than Harry.  It wasn't until we received a message from Percy that we learned that is was really you._

_            Ron had already told us about how much you disliked your relatives.  I had actually already knitted your jumper that you received that Christmas before we had received Percy's message.  Then after hearing the stories that my boys told me after rescuing you in the summer after your first year, I must admit that I am pleasantly surprised that you were able to grow up into such a brave, caring, and honorable young man._

_            I am quite sure you are aware of some of the differences in opinion your godfather and I had about what was best for you.  We both did and said what we did out of our feelings for you.  Your godfather loved you dearly and would have done anything in his power to keep you safe and happy.  So would Arthur and I.  So would the rest of the family._

_            I don't want you worrying about putting us in danger.  You know as well as I do that my family is already a target due to the numbers of us already involved.  Those that are not involved in the fight against Voldemort are already targets just for being friends with you.  Turning your back on them will not take them off of that list Harry.  When the most powerful dark wizard in a century has your family targeted, what's a little more danger to help protect someone you care about?_

_Think about what I've said Harry.  If you ever need to talk or anything at all, we'll all be here._

_Molly Weasley_

            Harry sat back on his bed after reading the letter from Mrs. Weasley.  'Do they really care that much about me, or are they just trying to pity the orphan with no one to take care of him?' Harry thought to himself.  'Regardless, I know I care about them.  What kind of repayment for their kindness is getting them all killed?'  He reached down to the last unopened letter and noticed with a mild shock that it was from, of all people, Ginny.  'I wonder,' Harry mused, 'why Ginny's writing me a letter.  She has a hard enough time talking to me.'

            Something about that last thought startled Harry just a bit.  He thought back on the past year's events.  Ginny demanding to come with to help save Sirius, the conversations about and during D.A., the comforting comments made when he was banned from Quidditch, the way she reacted anytime anyone mentioned Cho.  It all started to make a little sense to Harry.  She's been trying to be a friend all year and he was too wrapped up in his own troubles to notice it.  She might even still like him; though he thought that was unlikely after the way he's treated her.

            He reached down to open the last letter, when there was a pounding on the door.  "Are you awake yet, boy?  We haven't got all day to be waiting for you to come down you know."  It was his uncle.  

"I'll be right down Uncle Vernon."  Harry quickly put his letters under his loose floorboard and finished getting dressed.  "You better go hunt or something for now, Hedwig.  I'm still not sure if they're going to let you stay free.  Come by a bit later though, I should have some letters for you."  Hedwig looked at Harry as though to say that she understood why he was keeping her away.  She flew to his shoulder and roughed up his hair with her wing before turning around and flying out the window.

Now that his owl was safe and the letters hidden, Harry made his way downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.  He double-checked the fit of his wand in the wrist holster his friend Ron had given him the year before.  Harry was determined to not be caught unawares again, not with what he knew about the prophecy that Dumbledore had explained to him at the end of the last year.  It was an awful lot of pressure to put on someone, especially a young boy who was not even sixteen yet.  Then again not much of Harry's life could be considered normal.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room where he heard his uncle talking.  "We promised ourselves that there'd be none of that abnormality in this house.  If he's so daft that he needs summer school you can just take him back to that school for freaks he spends so much time at!"

Harry tensed for a second.  'Summer school?  No one mentioned anything about that to me.  Well, I can't very well run out the door, they'd see me anyway.'  Harry considered his options and realized that he didn't have very many.  Since he didn't know to whom his uncle was talking, he decided to err on the side of caution.  'Well, here's hoping who ever is on duty for the Order would have at least sent out the word.'

Harry spun around the corner ready to hex anyone in the room, and saw…TBC


	3. 2 Summer Plans

            "Mr. Weasley! What are you doing here?  You didn't say anything in your note about coming by," Harry exclaimed.

            "Hello there Harry.  Well, I didn't know I was going to be here until this morning.  Remus was going to be here but got called away at the last minute.  Why don't you head upstairs while I finish talking with your aunt and uncle, and I'll be up there in a few minutes."

            "Ok Mr. Weasley."  Harry was sure that Mr. Weasley could tell he was bursting with questions, but figured most of them would probably make the situation worse.  Harry turned around and went back upstairs.  When he reached his room, he took a quick look around and realized that even though he had not even been here at Privet Drive for a full day, his room was already a mess.  Granted the majority of the mess was from remnants of Dudley's broken toys.  Regardless, Harry didn't want to give this kind of an impression to the only true father figure he had left.  Nothing against Remus Lupin, but he always seemed more of an uncle who visits on holiday than a father Harry could run to for advice.

            Knowing that he only had a few minutes and that he realistically could not get the whole room cleaned up that fast without magic, Harry resorted to the old standby of kids everywhere.  He started shoving as much as he could into the closet.  When he heard footsteps coming up the stairs he frantically tried to shut the closet door, but it wouldn't close all the way.  Not wanting to draw attention to the closet door holding back a potential avalanche of broken toys, Harry jumped into bed and opened his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

            Mr. Weasley walked slowly into the room and noticed Harry lying on his bed.  "So, Harry.  How would you like to take some extra classes this summer?"

            "What kind of classes do you mean, Mr. Weasley?"  Harry thought about this prospect for a while.  'There are not many classes they can teach me since I'm not allowed to use magic out of school.  They know that.'

            "Defense Against the Dark Arts for one," Mr. Weasley began.  "Also, some advanced Charms work, and of course continuing your Occlumency lessons.  It's possible we'll add some bits and pieces of other classes as well if we have time."

            "I'd like to keep learning, but won't we have a problem with me using magic outside Hogwarts?  I mean even though I don't get along with Snape at all, I can understand the importance of finishing the Occlumency lessons.  I wouldn't want someone else to … well, you know… because of me."

            "Harry, you've got to believe me.  I know I'm not the first person to tell you this, and I have a feeling I won't be the last.  Sirius died to protect you.  He wanted to protect you.  You are in no way responsible for his death.  Only one person cast the spell to throw Sirius through the veil and it was not you.  It was Bellatrix."  Mr. Weasley took a few seconds to look at Harry's reaction to his words.  For just a moment he saw a slight thaw flicker across Harry's dull expression.  "None of your friends are blaming you for their injuries either.  In fact from what I'm hearing from Molly, Ron might actually be … well, … thanking you.  Don't ask, I won't tell you, he wants to tell you himself."

            "What do you mean, thanking me?  I almost got him killed that day in the Ministry.  Not only Ron, your son, but your only daughter as well.  I'm having a hard time believing that you even want to talk to me!"  At the end of this last outburst, Harry spun around and leaned up against the window looking out at the world outside.  Gazing out across the rows and rows of houses, he could barely comprehend how so many people could seem so peaceful yet so clueless as to the danger they were in every day.

            Arthur walked up close behind Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder.  "Harry, I don't blame you for the danger my children were in last month.  They cared enough about you to stand up with you and support you in what you all believed in.  Ron and Ginny were not the only children I was worried about in that basement you know.  Molly and I care as much about Hermione and yourself as we do our own flesh and blood.  I'm proud of all six of you.  All of you acted with honor and bravery against what many would consider frighteningly overwhelming odds."

            Arthur stood quietly next to Harry for a few minutes allowing Harry to contemplate what the words really meant to him.  Arthur pretended not to see the lone tear roll down young Harry's cheek.

            "Oh yes, Harry, that reminds me.  You asked before about how you would be able to get away with using magic outside of Hogwarts?  Well, it turns out Dumbledore was able to convince the Ministry to include something special in your rewards for helping capture those Death Eaters."

            "Rewards, Mr. Weasley?  No one told me about any rewards," Harry muttered.  He falls silent for just a few seconds, then continued.  "I'm glad the others were able to gain some recognition for standing with me and fighting the Death Eaters, but I don't deserve a reward for falling for one of Voldemort's tricks."

            "Harry, I can't make you keep the money, or stop you from making another 'investment', but if you outright refuse the reward, so will the others I bet, and that would be a mistake that could cost all of you your lives.  The money is not the important part of the reward, but the loophole that comes with it."

            "Loophole?  What do you mean, Mr. Weasley?"

            "Well, Albus and I did some digging in the bylaws of the Ministry, and we found something that should be of interest to you.  I don't know why I was surprised to find it, especially with as many bylaws as Albus has written over the years.  To make a long story short, -"

            "Too late," Harry muttered to himself, though obviously not quietly enough.

            "I heard that.  Anyway, to make a long story short any underage witch or wizard who is honored and rewarded by the ministry for bravery in battle against evil will from then on be considered an adult and not bound by the Restrictions for Underage Wizardry any longer.  There are good and bad things about this though and you must consider it before you make a decision.  Of course a good thing is being able to use magic any time you want to.  A downside is you'll never be able to use the 'I'm just a kid' excuse to get out of trouble.  So, any laws you break you'll be charged as an adult there too."

            Harry was not overly concerned about being treated like an adult.  Just last year, Harry was forced to face the entire Wizgamot over a charge of improper use of magic.  The charge was eventually thrown out since he was only using magic to defend himself and his cousin Dudley from a pair of dementors.  Now maybe everyone will stop treating him like a child the rest of the time.

            "Mr. Weasley, I know you have my best interests at heart, but I think the advantage of having the summer to practice and train without worrying about Mafalda Hopkirk finding out is worth giving up my rights of childhood.  It's not like Voldemort was letting the fact I was a child stop me from being hunted.  Besides, I never had much of a childhood anyway thanks to the Dursleys."  Harry flashes Mr. Weasley one of his characteristically wry grins.  

            'It's so surprising how someone so leaned upon for so long at such a young age could turn out to such a nice young man.'  Mr. Weasley was lost in his thoughts for a few minutes enjoying the silence with the child he might as well call his own.  "Alright then, Harry.  I'll let Dumbledore know you'll go along with the reward then?

            "Yes, sir.  I will.  I'm not going to let Voldemort come out ahead, next time."

            "Now, Harry.  We're not planning on training you up more just so you can run off and attack him whenever you like.  We're doing this so you'll be able to defend yourself and others more effectively if you're ever attacked again.  You'll have your chance to fight him again, but let's make sure it's the right time shall we?"

            "Ok, Mr. Weasley.  When will we start the lessons?"

            "We'll need a few more days to get everything ready to begin.  Don't worry, it won't be too long."  Mr. Weasley stood and moved towards the door.  "We'll arrange for any materials you need by then as well.  Also, the exemption from underage magic does not start until you get the notice.  Dumbledore and I will try to hurry the paperwork.  Be safe, I'll see you soon."

            Mr. Weasley glanced back as he opened the door.  He could se the most subtle of twinkles forming in Harry's eyes.  'I hope he's strong enough to bounce back from this.  Sinking deep into depression can't be good for him, and potentially even worse for the rest of us.'

            "I'll try Mr. Weasley.  Tell Ron and Ginny and everyone else hi for me.  I'll respond back to their owls soon."

            "Of course, Harry."  Mr. Weasley took out his wand and tapped his cufflink 3 times and activated his portkey back home.  Harry knew he couldn't have apparated, since there were Anti Apparation wards on 4 Privet Drive and the surrounding neighborhood.

            Harry was so excited to know that not only was he going to be able to defend himself from none other than the members of the Order of the Phoenix, but that he was going to be able to use magic whenever he wanted as well.  He had a feeling that Privet Drive was about to become a much more hospitable place in the near future.

            Harry decided he should spend the time he had free now to start his assignments he was given for summer holiday.  He knelt down next to his bed and quickly retrieved he supplies from the hiding spot under the loose floorboard.  To his slight surprise, there sitting on the top of his stack of materials for class was the letter from Ginny.  'I'd better read this right away, since she took the trouble to write me.'

            When he unrolled the parchment, the sight of the gentle curves of Ginny's writing greeted him.

            _Dear Harry,_

_            Hi, Harry.  I know it's a bit weird and all writing to you already since we just left school yesterday.  There are just some things that I need to say to you, but I never had a chance to since that day.  Now wipe that guilty look off your face and don't you dare put this letter down.  You know quite well with all the people telling you this already that what happened there was NOT YOUR FAULT!_

_            I know it might seem hard to believe but some good actually came from that day.  Everyone knows that Voldemort is back now, and even Ron and Hermione stopped fighting as much.  With the Ministry gearing up for the coming war, it doesn't look like we're going to be outnumbered much longer._

_            If you ever feel down or just want someone to talk to, feel free to talk with me.  I know we're not as close of friends as you are with Ron and Hermione, but I've been through more of the same experiences with Voldemort than they have.  If your nightmares are anything like mine or even worse I know you need to talk to someone about it.  It's not healthy to keep all of that locked down tight all the time._

_            I want to be your friend, Harry.  Please let me in._

_            With love,_

_            Ginny_

Harry lay back on his bed and considered what Ginny had written.  'Could she really have a clue about how I'm feeling?  I know she fought Riddle for almost an entire year, and then the Ministry a couple weeks ago.  It would be nice to have someone to talk to though.  Sure, there's Ron and Hermione, but Ron always jumps to conclusions and gets emotional while Hermione always starts having to analyze and research everything.  It would be nice to have someone just listen for a change instead of making a big deal out of everything.  Does she really want to be burdened by all of this though?  Well, only one way to find out.'

Harry took out a fresh sheet of parchment and started writing his reply to Ginny.

            _Dear Ginny,_

_            Thank you for your letter.  I'm not totally sure what to say about your offer.  I suppose you are right about my needing to talk about things.  It's always been difficult for me to open up to people._

_            Would it be all right with you if we reached a compromise?  How about if we got to know each other better first, then as I get more comfortable with it we can start talking about the darker side of things.  I don't want to think of you as just Ron's sister or you think of me as your brother's friend. I think last year, especially with the D.A. that we were able to start becoming friends in our own right._

_            After the Ministry a couple weeks ago, I realized that I haven't been fair to you.  You were willing to risk your life to help me, and I haven't treated you like the true friend you'd have to be to do that.  I won't ask for forgiveness since I don't deserve it, but I will promise to treat you more like the friend you are._

_            Harry_

            Harry rolled up the parchment and opened Hedwig's cage.  The snowy owl lifted up her leg to let him tie the message to her leg.  Hedwig gave Harry's finger a bit of a nip and flew out the window into the morning air.  "Well, might as well get working on this essay while waiting for a response," Harry muttered to himself. Harry then get situation at his desk and started working on his essay for Snape.  A part of him was idly wondering what tomorrow might bring.


	4. 3 Classes Begin

            (A/N:  As stated in my disclaimer, I'll try to update every week or so, but it could be longer depending on what else is going on in life.  I hope you all enjoy the story.)

Hedwig did not return that night.  She did not return the next morning either.  Harry spent the day finishing his homework and worrying about Hedwig.  Normally, she returns much more quickly than this.  Just when Harry was going to start getting really worried, he heard a flutter of wings coming from outside the window.  Hedwig was back.  Not only with a message, but a small package as well.

            'Hrm, well this is unexpected.  Let's see what all this is about.'  Harry detached both the package and the message from Hedwig and sat down to look at what he had received.  He unrolled the message and it was a response from Ginny.

            _Dear Harry,_

_            Don't you go worrying about the past, Harry.  The past is just that, in the past.  I know I never really gave you much of a reason to spend much time with me.  I guess in a way I was just acting like Ron's little sister.  When you started teaching with the D.A. I started to see another side of you.  No, not like that silly.  I started to see the friend Harry Potter.  The boy who cares for his friends and helps those who care for him, and not just The Boy who Lived.  _

_            How about we just forget about what happened before, and go from here.  Besides, how can I really treat a prat like the prat he is if he was willing to stand between Malfoy and I?_

_            Until next time,_

_            Ginny_

P.S.      I hope you don't mind much Harry.  I was getting ready to send Hedwig with your reply and Dad asked me to send Hedwig to Dumbledore so she could pick up some materials for you.  Dad said he wanted to make sure you'd be able to trust the package when it got to you.  I hope it doesn't take too long to get to you though.

            Harry anxiously unwrapped the package and the first thing he saw on top was an envelope.  The envelope had the Hogwart's crest on back and had what appeared to be Dumbledore's handwriting on the front.  Underneath the envelope, Harry discovered a stack of books.  Deciding that the quickest way to discover what all the books were for was to read Dumbledore's letter, Harry quickly ripped open the envelope.  Inside he found a letter written in that now recognizable handwriting.

_            Harry,_

_            As I told you when we last spoke, in my office, on that painful night.  I told you that you had every reason to be upset with me, but for bigger reasons than you had on your mind at the time.  I would like you to use these books to help you with your summer training.  They might also come in handy if you decide to continue the D.A. this school year._

_            Speaking of the D.A., while looking at the preliminary O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. results with Griselda Marchbanks, it seems that the D.A. made quite the difference last year.  The members of the D.A. scored on average twenty percent better on the Defense Against the Dark Arts tests than the school average.  That distinction and accomplishment is truly something that you can be proud of.  I know your parents would be.  I know I am._

_            I look forward to seeing you at our first lesson._

_            Sincerely,_

_            Albus Dumbledore_

_            Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

            Harry searched through the box that had contained the letter and was astounded by the quality and the level of complexity of these books.  There was a copy of _Jinxes for the Jinxed_ as well as _Light and Dark: How to use the one to defeat the other_, and _Everything Your Parents Never Told You About Fighting the Dark Arts_.  There were a few other books as well, though they were probably for his tutoring.  There was an advanced Occlumency text, _How to Beat Legillimens at Their Own Game_, and a copy of _Personal Transfiguration for Defense_.

            Harry spent the rest of the day reading through his new books wondering what these new classes will be like.  He didn't have long to wait to find out the truth about his new classes though.  In fact, he didn't need to wait any longer than the next day.

            "Hello again Harry.  I hope this conversation goes better than our last."  Harry rolled over the next morning only to come face to face with a pair twinkling blue eyes behind a pair of old moon shaped spectacles.  "Don't worry, I will not return the favor you paid me that day in June."  Harry blushed with embarrassment at his Headmaster's calm and direct demeanor.  "As I told you then, I understood that you were upset and did not hold your actions against you.  In case you were concerned, all items were quickly and easily repaired."

            Harry sighed with relief at this news.  Even though he knew that Dumbledore was not angry with him, because an angry Dumbledore could easily have stopped him that day, he had been worried what Dumbledore thought of him for his outburst.  "Professor, even so, I should not have broken your things.  I had no right to do that.  Be upset with you, shout and yell, sure, but destroy your possessions, no.  For that, I'm sorry."

            "Harry, I'm sure you're aware that if I had wanted to stop you, I could have, quite easily." 

'What is he doing, reading my mind again,' Harry wondered.

            "A few minutes repairing some slightly damaged items were well worth the benefit.  It was better for you to vent your anger and frustrations while it was fresh than to let those feelings get trapped deep inside you.  Showing anger when it is warranted will not make you a bad person, Harry.  It is when we allow those feelings to fester and grow inside of us that the seeds of true evil start to be sown.  I know you've said a number of times to have people count the similarities between you and our mutual 'friend' Tom Riddle.  No single similarity could possibly be more dangerous for you and the world in general than to have you trap your feelings inside like he did."

            "Tom hated his father, at first, just for abandoning Tom's mother and himself.  He held that anger securely inside for a very long time.  After he came to Hogwarts, he had a few altercations with some of the other students.  Nothing major, just normal school boys fighting for dominance much like young Mr. Malfoy and yourself.  He was ridiculed by his own housemates for losing to a Muggle born.  Slowly, that hatred of his father grew to a hatred of all Muggles.  Then, with time, Tom evolved into what we know today."

            "I had seen you all of last year get more and more caught up in your emotions.  Your anger at being guarded without your knowledge, the frustrations over seemingly being the forgotten member of the trio, yes I noticed it.  I also noticed how far into depression you sank over the Christmas holidays, feeling guilt for Mr. Weasley's attack.  I knew Sirius' death would hit your hard, perhaps irreversibly.  I couldn't just sit and watch that happen.  Even if I had to take the brunt of your anger."

            "I did not lie to you that night.  You had a right to be mad at me.  I kept the knowledge of the prophecy from you long after I should have told you.  I was able to focus your emotions into something you could address and move on from.  Sure you still feel sad and maybe even still some guilt, but you are able to cope and will someday move on from the events of that day."

            Dumbledore's eyes started to give off his trademark twinkle as he leaned a little closer.  "This does not give you leave to go into my office and break some of my possessions when ever you feel like it though.  I do want you to try to express your feelings to others though.  It doesn't have to be me, but there's a reason your feelings keep trying to burst out of you.  It is not healthy to keep them all tied down all the time."

            "But, Professor, why should I burden other people with my feelings, my doubts, my fears.  Anyone I would confide in at the moment is either swamped under their own concerns, or ….."

            "Harry, I know it will be hard for you, but remember.  For those who love you, who really truly care for you, your true friends, such an outpouring of trust could never be considered a burden.  Anyone who knows you, and I mean really knows you, would be honored that you trust them enough to talk with them in that way."

            Harry was looking down by this point; obviously uncomfortable with the path this conversation has taken.  "Okay, Professor.  I'll try to be more open with my thoughts and feelings," Harry mumbled.

            "Wonderful news.  Now, onto my real reason for coming by today. Why don't you get dressed, come down for breakfast, and we'll get started."  

            After rushing around taking a shower and getting dressed, Harry hurried downstairs not wanting to keep his headmaster waiting.  He entered the kitchen and was greeted by a sight he had never thought he would see in his uncle's house.  There, standing at the stove wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the chef" and wearing a fluffy white baker's hat was Dobby.  

            "Mr. Harry Potter!  Dobby is so happy to be seeing you again.  Professor Dumbledore was telling Dobby that Mr. Harry Potter would need extra help this summer, so Dobby just had to come and help."

Dumbledore walked in from the back yard, "Ah, there you are Harry.  Please, take a seat.  Dobby should be done with breakfast in just a minute."

            "But, sir, what about.."

            "Your relatives have decided to take a bit of a vacation this holiday.  I don't think we'll have to worry much about them."

            "But the protections, you said"

            "Ahh, yes, that.  Well, I said that as long as you could call this house your home you were safe.  I never actually said they had to be here at the same time."  By this point Dumbledore's eye twinkles were mesmerizing.  "We should not have a problem conducting your advanced studies in peace here this summer.  In a few weeks, we might even be able to move you to a different location so you can spend time with your friends.  For now, Dobby here has agreed to work for you.  He'll still be an employee of Hogwarts, just working for you as a special assignment.  You see, it's a one of those annoying points of law we have.  You can't have a house elf, if you don't own a house."

            "Thank you, Professor.  This will definitely make this summer much more enjoyable.  First not having to put up with the Dursleys, but having Dobby around will be better than spending my time alone."

            "You might not want to thank me yet.  I don't think you'll be spending enough time lying around to be able to get lonely.  Now, after breakfast we'll have a bit of Occlumency training.  Later this afternoon someone will be here to help you work on your physical endurance.  I know you try to keep in top Quidditch shape, but different muscles are used on the ground.  Now, eat up.  We have a long day ahead of us."

            Breakfast went quickly.  Dobby was still as good of a cook as ever.  He was making an extra effort since he was working especially for Harry now.  Once breakfast was complete, Harry and Dumbledore walked out into the backyard.

            "Before we begin Harry, I understand that Mr. Weasley has explained to you about the award from the Ministry.  The award and the privileges that come with it are not to be taken lightly.  There are those within and around the Ministry who would try to catch you in wrong doing so they could try to get that privilege revoked.  I realize it's a moot point in a year, but a lot of things can happen in a year."

            "I'll be careful, Professor."

            "Now, about your classes.  Most of them will be taking place here in your back yard.  Don't worry, additional wards and charms have been put up keeping us from receiving unwanted attention.  No Muggles will see or hear what we do here."

            "I understand from our discussion a few weeks ago that Professor Snape had stopped your lessons.  As I told you then, it was a mistake on my part to not try to teach you myself.  I feel it is in both of our best interests to rectify that mistake before we start on any new material."

            "As I'm sure you know by now, Occlumency is a way to defend your own thoughts from being invaded by others.  This is important, not only because of your link with Tom Riddle, but also because it is a required skill to learn in order to become an Auror.  Normally, it is a skill not taught until you are in their training program, though.  I do not think you will have a difficult time learning it however.

            "Difficult time?  Professor Snape spent almost a full year trying to teach me and I couldn't even keep from blocking out that trap in June."

            "Ahhh, there lies the difference.  Learning the theories and putting them into practice are two different things.  The first thing I would like you to do is to learn these focusing exercises.  Attempt to totally empty your mind of any thoughts.  This is the easiest way to be aware of an attack into your mind.  If you are thinking of nothing, then whenever you see visions occurring, you know someone is trying something.  Later we'll work on focusing on just one specific item.  That way you'll learn to recognize when your thoughts shift from what you're focusing on.  Then we will work on being able to think about many things but always being aware of what it is you are thinking about so if other images appear you'll know that they're not the images you're expecting.  We have time before we get to that point though."

            By the time lunch arrived, the Harry had been able to master the focusing exercises.  He had even been able to be able to focus on just one thing.  So far, he's been having a slight problem noticing when the image changes, but Dumbledore assured Harry that he's been making great progress so far.  He also instructed Harry to be sure to perform the focusing exercises right before going to sleep at night.  It should reduce the chances that Voldemort will be able to get to him while sleeping.

            Harry and Dumbledore enjoyed another pleasant meal cooked by Dobby.  Afterwards, Dumbledore had to leave to attend other business.  Before he left he asked Harry to be sure that he was careful with the rest of his classes and to keep his wand with him at all times.  

            Harry settled down to his book of jinxes after lunch and awaited the arrival of the person who was going to help him with his physical training.  He didn't have long to wait.  About two in the afternoon, Harry was roused from his book by knocking at the front door.  He went to open the door since it was agreed that Dobby shouldn't, in case it was a Muggle.  Dobby was in the entryway in case it was someone who should not be here.

            Harry opened the door to be greeted by a face he never would have expected to be attached to someone to train him in physical fitness.  The person greeting him looked to be in her twenties with bright purple hair and a Weird Sisters t-shirt on.  "Hello there, Tonks.  Thanks for helping with the Dursleys the other day.  The look on my uncle's face when you, Lupin and Mad Eye threatened them is definitely in my top ten memories."

            "Ah, 'tweren't nothing Harry.  Honestly, we should have done that, years ago.  They'll be out of your hair until you leave for the year, and then you'll only have to put up with them for a month next year.  You'll be fine.  So, are you ready to start getting in shape?"

            "Shape?  You make me sound like a lazy lump that sits around all day.  I'll have you know I have quite the Quidditch frame."

            "Aye, I'm sure you do, but there's in shape to fly around all day, and in shape to run for you life when need be.  The shape that will help you dodge unfriendly spells and keep you alive.  That is the shape we'll be getting you into.  First, go get changed into some exercise clothes, we can't have those baggy jeans falling off of you while we're running can we?"

            "But, Tonks, all of my clothes look like this.  All I've ever received besides my robes for school have been hand me downs from my fat cousin."

            "Well, we can't have that can we?  Well, I promised Dumbledore I'd take you running for a couple miles.  He never said where we had to run.  Go change into the best outfit you have for jogging, I'll be right back."  With a pop, she was gone.  Harry ran upstairs and put on some clothes of Dudley's that were quite old, but were more likely to fit him since when Dudley wore them, he wasn't as big as he is now.  Then he rushed back downstairs just as Tonks reappeared in the back yard.

            "Here we go Harry.  I know just the place.  Just had to pick up some Muggle money from headquarters."  Harry opened his mouth to protest, but didn't get too far.  "Don't worry; you can pay the Order back later.  I just didn't want to go through the ordeal of going to Gringott's.  Once word gets out Harry Potter is making a withdrawal, yet is not in Diagon Alley, they'll start looking for you to pop up in stores."

            Harry and Tonks took a run over to the local mall after she changed her hair to blonde in order to blend a bit better with the rest of the Muggles.  They kept a fast pace, but Harry could tell that Tonks was expecting him to speed up greatly by the end of his training with her this summer.

(A/N  I'm stopping here only because I want to get into detail with the shopping trip, and figured if I left it in with this chapter, I would end up rushing through it to keep the whole chapter from being fifteen pages long.  I should be posting the next chapter much sooner than this one took to get out.  Enjoy!)


	5. 4 Shopping

            After what seemed to Harry to be a pleasant jog through town, Tonks and Harry finally arrived at the mall.  Harry was slightly winded, but he could already tell he was going to enjoy this training if the runs were like this.  As much as he enjoys the feeling of freely flying through the air on his broom, the rush that goes through him as he seemingly glides through the groups of other pedestrians comes in a close second.  Well, as far as exercise is concerned anyway.

            It was the first time in a few years that Harry had been at the mall.  The only time that he was ever allowed to go to the mall was when his aunt and uncle were going on a shopping spree for Dudley, and they made him carry all the packages.  This was definitely the first time he was in the mall shopping for himself.  He hoped it wasn't too obvious to Tonks that he wasn't really sure what to do.

            "So, where would you like to look first, Harry?"  Tonks was obviously excited about this trip.  "I know we need to get you some better exercise clothes, but what other kind of stuff do you need?"

            'How did I know she was going to try to make me take the lead,' Harry asked himself.  "Well, I agree that I need some new exercise clothes.  Let's start there and see how far we get by the time we need to head back home.  I'd like to get out of Dudley's hand downs of course, but I can wait on that if we don't have time."

            "Harry, I'm sure we'll have no problem getting you all decked out.  You just worry about getting some decent clothes for a change, let me worry about everything else."

            As they agreed, the first store they went into was an athletic apparel store.  There were colors, styles, and fabrics that boggled Harry's imagination.  'It shouldn't be a surprise; I guess I'm just spoiled with the wizarding world.  Between Hogwart's black robes, and the few different dress robe styles I've seen, I just never expect to see this much variety,' Harry thought to himself as he was taking in the sight of this store.

            "If you think this store is something, just you wait, Harry."

            After about an hour in the athletic apparel store, Harry decided on several new outfits to allow him a nice selection regardless of weather or activity.  He also purchased a few pairs of shoes, 2 pair of running shoes and a pair of hiking boots.

            Next on their list of stores to visit was a more general purpose clothing store.  Harry walked into this store and just knew that he and Tonks were going to spend most of the rest of the afternoon in this store.

            It turns out that Harry was right.  Over the next couple hours Harry and Tonks sorted through several different styles for Harry.  He picked out outfits in the jeans and a t-shirt hang out with friends style, then moved into more of an everyday khakis/Levi Dockers with a polo shirt or a short sleeve button up shirt.  Tonks even convinced him to purchase a nice suit.  Nothing too special, but she did tease him about someday taking a girl to a nice Muggle restaurant some day soon, and he'd be thanking her then.  Harry, was still of the mindset that no girl would want to get that close to a walking time bomb, but after seeing himself in the mirror, had to admit the suit did look good on him.  Along with the suit, Harry also purchased several dress shirts, pants, and a few ties to mix and match as needed.  Even with all of the things that have been going wrong in his life lately, Harry felt like a new person walking out of the store.

            As they were walking out of that store, Tonks leaned over to say to Harry, "If you feel like a new person now, just wait until we burn all those old clothes later tonight."  Until Tonks said that, Harry didn't think his grin could get any bigger.  He was wrong.

            They made one last stop before going back to the Dursley's.  On the way out of the mall, they found a small one stop eye glass store where Harry was able to not only get a new eye exam, but pick out his own glasses.  Unfortunately, his new glasses would not be ready until the next day, but Tonks promised to pick them up on her way to the Dursley's for him.  

            When they were finally ready to head back to the Dursley's, Tonks shrunk all of the packages and then they jogged back home.  Once they arrived at the Dursley's, Harry ran up to his room to put his new clothes away.  Then after a quick shower, he dressed in one of the nicer outfits they had purchased.  He was not really expecting something special for dinner tonight, he just wanted to wear something as far from what he had been forced to wear all his life as possible.

            Harry wandered downstairs to discover that not only had Dobby finished making dinner, but Tonks hadn't left yet.

            "Wow Harry, amazing what some new clothes will do to you.  The girls at school are going to be fighting for a chance to go the dance with you," Tonks exclaimed with a smile.

            Harry felt his cheeked start to burn even while he gathered the effort to correct Tonks.  "Somehow I doubt that once they all realize being my girlfriend will put them on the Death Eater Top Ten list."

            "Harry, I'm only going to say this once.  Unless you're secretly pining away for someone that you won't even look at or talk to in the last few years, anyone you might decide to ask to go out with you is already a target for the Death Eaters.  The majority of them know it too.  You can't just sit around and mope about the could-be's, the might have been's, or the should have done's.  You have only one life to live.  Don't waste it over some crazy evil wizard.  Life is too precious to waste wondering about that kind of stuff.  Live your life to the fullest, and do your best against Voldemort.  No matter what else happens, I'm sure your parents and Sirius would be proud of you.  I know they would be proud of you for the way you handled yourself in the Ministry that day."

            "But…"

            "But nothing, Harry.  We both know it's true.  Maybe if you were able to accept that fact and try to get what enjoyment out of life you can, maybe you wouldn't be moping around all the time."

            Harry had a hard time believing that Tonks would be talking to him like this.  Granted, she was closest to his age out of all of the Order Members he had met, but she was talking to him in the way that so far only Ron, and Hermione have been able to do.  Maybe she was right.  He decided he'd have to take some time later to think about it.

            Right before the silence could become uncomfortable between the two of them, Dobby came bouncing into the room like his usual bubbly self.  "Mr. Harry Potter!  Your clothes!  They are most surely better than those old rags Mr. Harry Potter had before.  Come, come, it's time to eat.  Dobby made sure to fix an extra special dinner after Mr. Harry Potter's shopping trip!"

            Harry and Tonks sat down to a meal that could easily be compared to meals at Hogwarts, or even Mrs. Weasley's cooking.  Even Dobby sat down and joined them at Harry's insistence.  The meal passed quietly as Harry still contemplated Tonks' words.  _'Maybe I should try to enjoy life.  Really though, if I'm going to let Voldemort force me to just sit closed off somewhere insulated from any feelings for anyone, then he's already won.'_

            **'I don't want to see any of my friends die though.'**

            _'They might die anyway.  Tonks is right, my friends have been my friends for years now, Voldemort already knows who they all are and they've been at risk all along.  By pushing them away I'll only make them an easier target.  If we're together and united it'll be harder to get to one of us.'_

            Tonks was watching the transition of various expressions appear and change on Harry's face with a curious expression on her own face.  She always thought it was amusing how someone who was so closed off about what he was feeling could so defiantly pin his heart to his sleeve with his expressions.  She could imagine the argument going on inside his head and it didn't look particularly pleasant.  She was not the only one who hoped Harry would be able to make it through this latest obstacle.

            After finishing dinner and thanking Dobby for making it, Harry hurried up to his room to continue thinking about what Tonks had told him earlier.  


End file.
